Doing A Gratsu
by Anon Banana
Summary: Okay, so Natsu and Gray are doing a Gratsu. That's all I have to say. Now, if you don't like Yaoi(s), then best not read this. XD There's only a kissing scene, and that's it. Period. Nothing more, nothing less. They didn't do anything of what you might be thinking. I don't do mature content, thank you very much.


**My first ever Yaoi fanfic, and it would be the last one too. XD If you don't like Yaoi(s), then best not read this. O_O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail - Mashima Hiro does. Plus, if I owned Fairy Tail, I would've made Natsu and Lucy kiss, already. (fangirl kyah!) And Gray and Juvia. (fangirl kyah!) And Gajeel and Levy. (fangirl kyah!)**

* * *

Natsu groaned and turned over as he slept. He was having that bad dream again, the one where Igneel leaves him all alone and he runs around frantically searching for his father...

**START OF NATSU'S NIGHTMARE**

_Young Natsu wakes up for the morning, and instinctively says 'good morning' to his foster-father, Igneel._

_ "Morning, Dad," Natsu greeted._

_ No response._

_'Dad?' little Natsu says, getting up and looking around._

_ His father was nowhere to be found._

_ He walked outside the cave he and his father stayed in._

_ The wind howled, signaling that his father was long gone, and had abandoned him._

_ He looked down, tears streaming from his eyes._

_ "Why?"' young Natsu wonders. "Why'd you leave me, Igneel? Why?!"_

_ He wipes off his tears and faces up and looks out into the distance in determination._

_ "I __**will**__find you, Igneel!" he exclaims, and starts running out into the distance, calling out his foster father's name repeatedly._

_ "Igneeeeeeeeeeeeel!"_

**END OF NATSU'S NIGHTMARE**

"Igneel...," Natsu muttered. He turned over again, and felt a bump on his chest, which woke him up.

"Happy, is that you?" Natsu mumbled, sitting up, and at the same time, the person in his bed looked up at him.

Natsu's eyes widened, and his mouth was now agape. He blushed furiously. "G-Gray?" the fire Mage wondered out loud, but kept his voice low enough so that Happy won't hear and just take out a camera and start taking photos while giggling so much that his little stomach would hurt.

Gray stared at Natsu, a light shade of pink on his cheeks. He was biting Natsu's scarf, and was on top of Natsu, and what was WAY, WAY, WAY, WAY, WAY, WAY, WAYYYYYYYYYYYYY WORSE was that he was _naked_, which means that Gray's bare chest was touching Natsu's own bare chest. "N-Natsu...," the ice Mage stuttered.

They were so close to each other that their noses were about to touch each other, and they could hear each other's deep breaths.

They just stared into each other's eyes, feeling the same thing: embarrassment, for how they're positioned and how they are looking into each other's eyes.

Natsu's scarf that Gray was biting fell from his mouth as Natsu touched the back of Gray's ear. Gray blushed really hard as he stared into the fire dragon slayer's eyes.

Nose to nose, they stared at each other lovingly (?), blushing so hard that their cheeks were the color of Erza's scarlet hair. And suddenly, the sparks fly for both of them and they kiss oh so passionately.

Gray put a hand through Natsu's soft hair, getting into the kiss more and more (ew).

Natsu savored the taste of Gray's lips (eww), moaning once in a while. Gray did the same.

For Natsu, Gray tasted like freezing ice. For Gray, Natsu tasted like burning fire.

* * *

The two woke up in the same place as how they slept last night; Gray on top of Natsu, with Gray's head resting on Natsu's chest, and Natsu's hand resting on Gray's head.

"Mornin', Gray," Natsu said nonchalantly, like as if he forgot what happened the night before, patting the ice mage's head.

"Hey, Natsu...," Gray mumbled.

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~! Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! Guess what I did last night~!" Happy exclaimed, popping out of nowhere, doing a tongue roll.

"Happy?!" the two Mages said at the same time, moving away from each other.

Happy brought out a camera. "I'll show this to the guild~! See ya~!" The blue exceed flew away towards the direction of the Fairy Tail guild.

"We have to go after him!" Gray said, standing up.

Natsu handed over Gray's shirt, covering his eyes, blushing. "A shirt first, Gray?"

Gray looked down at his shirtless figure, and looked back up again, taking his shirt from Natsu. He put it on and handed Natsu his scarf back. "And here's your scarf."

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Natsu mumbled, on his way out the doors.

* * *

"_What?!_" Mira exclaimed. "They were doing what?!"

"They were doing _that_," Happy explained. "And I took photos."

"Natsu...," Mira mumbled, getting quite weak and sick to the stomach. "Gray... They were... They were... Oh..." And Mira finally fainted, Elfman catching her.

Meanwhile, the rest of Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Makarov, Juvia, and Jellal (LOL, Jellal's there), were nose bleeding and were pounding their heads on the table.

"No, Gray-sama~...," Juvia pouted, crying a literal river. Suddenly her aura turned very dark and evil. "Now Juvia knows that she has another love rival."

Then, the topic of the guild entered the doors, running side by side.

"No! Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't show them, you stupid blue exceed!" Gray shouted.

But it was too late, for when they entered, Happy immediately showed Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Makarov, Juvia, Jellal, Elfman, and Mira, who just woke up, the photos of what Natsu and Gray had been semi-consciously doing the previous night.

And with that, the entire guild crowded around the "stupid blue exceed", trying to take a glimpse of the photos, and once they took an eye on them, they fainted.

By now, the entire guild had passed out with their souls about to exit their bodies, except for Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy...

"I'm gonna _kill_ you two for doing something as gay and disgusting as that!" Erza yelled at the two gaysters, running after them. She held two swords in her hands and was wearing her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Gomennasai, Erza!" the two said as they ran for their lives.

And at the far corner of the guild, there lay Sting, passed out, Lector, sitting on sting, Rogue, doing an Indian sit, not minding the fact that Sting had passed out, and Frosch, who just asked Rogue something.

"Rogue, what's 'gay'?" Frosch asked.

Suddenly, some unknown person came out of nowhere. "It's when two guys are best friends."

"Oh." Then a light buble turned on top of Frosch's head. "So that means Sting and Rogue are gay?"

Rogue glared at the girl who popped outta nowhere. "Why'd you tell Frosch that?!"

"_Heheheheheheheheheheh..._" Then the person pretended to disappear, blending into the shadows.

"Anyway, I can't believe that Salamander and Ice Boy would do a Gratsu," Sting suddenly said, waking up and sitting up.

"You said it," Rogue agreed.

"Yeah...," Lector said.

Then the 4 of them just watched the Titania run after the Salamander and the Ice-Make Mage because they seemed to enjoy it.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the real world...**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" I trolled. "I can't wait to see the face on Heidi when she reads this!"


End file.
